


Milky

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Slight Bondage, Smut, Spicy ramen, Tongue Sucking, banana milk, dont copy to another website, kuroken fluff, kuroo is thirsty, makeout, slight nsfw, very sexed up kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: Kuroo swear he did not just stare at Kenma panting while thinking of doing him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 360
Collections: Kuroken





	1. Milky

“Kuroo,” Kenma gripped his shirt with so much force that Kuroo was wide-eyed. There was a slight panic evident in his expressions. Kenma’s shoulders was rising and falling rapidly. Kuroo’s soft fabric of the jersey was crumpled within Kenma’s fist.

“What’s wrong, Kenma? The food’s not to your liking?”, Kenma’s ramen cup was harshly placed causing some broth to splashed out of the container. His thin hands fanned his face rapidly without rhythm. His whole face and neck was red as he squealed. His tongue darted out and uncontrolled, a total contrast than his usual stoic demeanour.  
  


“It’s fucking spicy. I’M DYING” Kenma leaped in a blink of an eye and brought the glass of water to his mouth, chugging it all in one go and his throat was bobbing up and down by the motion. Some drips of water trickled down from the corner of his mouth to his chin and slid down to his flushed neck. 

_ Kuroo gulped. _

Kenma filled in for the second time, drumming his impatient fingers to the table. He stuck out his tongue while breathing in and out.

Stupid Kuroo! Why did he suggested to eat the extra spicy ramen on sale from the konbini?

“Haaaaahhh-” Kenma exhaled, his lips stings and felt like on fire. Some trails of the flame around his mouth did not subside even at his second down. Orange stains of the curry was obvious around his outer lips. His usual thin pink lips was now red and swollen and it stirred something within Kuroo.

Kuroo gulped for the second time and continued slurping his ramen cup. Pretending he did _not_ just wanted to plunge his fingers into those swollen lips.

“That was stupid.” Kenma sulked. He was calmer this time but his mouth still felt spicy and burning with the chilli from the ramen. The spice was violent to his tastebuds and Kenma was teary-eyed. His fists clenched as he eyed Kuroo.

Kenma is so close to squeeze Kuroo for the repercussions of Kuroo’s agenda.

_ Let’s try the new ramen,  _ he said.  
_ It would be delicious and unique, _ he said.

Kuroo swallowed the last of his broth and put down the cup with a thud. His hands shot up to wipe off the stains on his lips. His lips was also swollen by much endurance of the hot content and his tanned skin was glowing with a sheen of sweat.

“Kenma. I know a method to calm the spiciness.” His eyebrows danced, suggesting something playful.

Kenma stared and rolled his tongue back inside his cavern and grabbed his unfinished ramen cup. It was warm now after he left it for 5 minutes.

“Don’t make me splash this all over your face, Tetsurou.” His face unflinching when he threatened Kuroo.

WHY DIDN’T KUROO SAID EARLIER WHEN HE WAS NEAR THE BRINK OF DEATH?

The black haired man just laughed it off and reached the konbini plastic behind him. His hands rummaged for an item as his lips pouted and blow a hot air out of it. Kenma slowly placed his cup down and anticipates for whatever Kuroo was searching.

After much rustling of the plastic, Kuroo pulled out a pack of banana milk from the transparent bag. He shook the drink box and pressed it on Kenma’s hot cheeks.

The drink box was cool against him and it made Kenma nuzzled a bit at that.

“Milk is effective for soothing spiciness on the tongue. Did you know that, Kozume Kenma-san?” Kuroo grinned.

Kenma rolled his eyes and reached for the small box but Kuroo was faster to lift it off his arms. He giggled when Kenma was practically climbing on his lap to attain the drink. He was so easily lured just like a cat.

“Sit down, Kenma.” Kuroo’s calloused hands pushed down his milky white thigh. The pad of his thumb brushed against the soft skin and honestly Kuroo would rather have the thigh than the milk. He would love to _drink_ the sight of Kenma moaning too.

Who cares about milk if it’s not Kenma’s milk? Kenma would probably love his  _ banana _ more than this pack of banana flavoured milk box he bought for 200yen this morning.

“JUST GIVE IT TO ME” Kenma’s tone was assertive and desperate yet Kuroo could only swing it around as Kenma’s tiny arm chased for it. He giggled and tossed it to his left and right as Kenma tried to catch it between his paw- hands.

“That’s it. I’m going home.” He finally stood up. Tired of Kuroo’s tease and game. He’d rather be wrapped in a blanket and play video games than to participate in Kuroo’s dumb plans.   


Kuroo noticed Kenma was leaving him when Kenma picked up his Karasuno jacket and wears it shabbily. He was obviously _pissed_.

  
The plastic wrap of the straw was undone and Kuroo poked into the box with a pop sound. Kuroo quickly sipped the content for a few seconds and then he pulled Kenma rashly to his laps again. Kenma’s supple thighs was parted to accomodate Kuroo’s large build. He was pressing down to Kenma, fabric to fabric of their shorts.

Kenma yelped at the sudden vigour but was silenced when he felt a new taste to his mouth. Kuroo’s forehead and nose was so closely pressed to his own that he felt Kuroo’s delicious skin. His hands was latched into Kuroo and pinned next to his head on the wall.

Kuroo tilted the blonde’s chin upwards as he leaned down. Cold, sweet and creamy was the taste of the substance. There were some tinges of curry flavour in it then he realized.

It was Kuroo’s tongue he was lapping.

  
Kenma swore he could feel Kuroo smirking during it, causing a change of the shapes and some of the liquid gushed out of their connected mouths. Kuroo sighed contentedly and start stroking Kenma’s inner thighs. Kenma mewled at the sensation of his thumb dangerously close over his half-hard shaft.

There are two things Kenma hates in his life.

  1. No video games.
  2. Kuroo’s sexiness.



The latter situation was occuring right at the moment and his entire being was seething with frustration when Kuroo’s hot tongue slipped deeper into his mouth.

Their kiss was open-mouthed, sloppy and wet. Teeths was clashing and their tongues sliding against each other, desperate to taste each other. Kuroo’s bottom lips was trapped between Kenma’s and his eyes was hazy when Kuroo pulled a bit. Kenma instinctively sucked at it and elicited a growl from the taller man.

Some of the milk which escaped past of their canals of mouth had dribbled down to Kenma’s neck. It felt sticky against his skin once it dried yet he chose not to wipe it off when Kuroo starts licking a stripe over his exposed throat. Kenma shivered a bit at that and his fingers buried itself into Kuroo’s bed hair.

His fingers pad brushed against Kuroo’s sensitive scalp when Kuroo moved back to Kenma’s luscious lips, shining with saliva and tasted like sweetness and fruits. Kuroo nipped at his lips for the last time before pulling back.

“How do you feel now?” Kuroo was smug.

Very confident of him to have that shit-eating grin when he practically just made out with Kenma through a drink.

Kenma averted his eyes and slumped back to Kuroo’s chest.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad to indulge in Kuroo’s dumb plan after all.


	2. Creamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo loves it when Kenma slid out his tongue as he was pounded mercilessly into the mattress. Kuroo loved it when his eyes rolled back as the orgasm whipped down to his spine and to his whole body. He loved how Kenma’s body rippled to contain the intense waves of pleasure that strikes down powerfully.

“Spread your legs more” Kuroo demanded after he rubbed his forefingers into the soft flesh. Kenma’s thighs shook by the sensation of Kuroo’s fingers and it jolted with enthusiasm.

  
Kuroo smirked at how obedient the male beneath him and awarded him with a slow grind. He made sure Kenma felt his rock hard shaft.

  
“Kuroo. Want. You-“

  
Kenma huffed frustratedly when Kuroo clamped him down to the tiles harder. Kuroo’s agile hands slipped into the thin shirt Kenma was not supposed to wear during Winter. His cold fingers slowly trailed the delicate arch of Kenma’s spine which made Kenma’s petite body shuddered deliciously.

  
“Kenma. You’re so pretty like this” Kuroo hissed into Kenma’s exposed throat before his tongue slithered temptingly with deliberate build-up of their lust. Kenma could easily discern the pattern Kuroo just acted upon, it was his usual licking when he was rimming Kenma when Kenma rides his face. It was so slow and a toe-curling action.

  
His hands which was dipped low into Kenma’s pelvic bone moved up to pull Kenma’s hair with force. The sudden pain made Kenma opened his mouth to let out a grunt. His tongue slid out naturally and made him looked like a dog in heat.

  
Kuroo loved that.

Kuroo loves it when Kenma slid out his tongue as he was pounded mercilessly into the mattress. Kuroo loved it when his eyes rolled back as the orgasm whipped down to his spine and to his whole body. He loved how Kenma’s body rippled to contain the intense waves of pleasure that strikes down powerfully.

“Look at you, Kenma. Weren’t you threatening to splash the food on my face just now? Hmm? This is just pitiful. Moaning so lewdly like a you’re in a heat. Are you a dog?”, Kuroo had moved to the sensitive nape of his neck and whispered it low.

Kenma mewled and nodded at Kuroo while his hands was moving around to feel Kuroo’s chest, back and then his neck. Kuroo chuckled and easily trapped his wrist on top of his head.

  
Kenma’s hair was damp and sticking uncomfortably on his forehead. He whimpered when Kuroo tied his wrist with another shirt. The fabric felt scratchy and uncomfortable and it made Kenma itchy around his hands. Some loose thread hanging around his vision made him pursed his lips.

  
It was Kuroo’s favourite sweater.

  
“Do you like it Kenma? If I wear it next time, I’ll instantly get a boner remembering you being bonded in it. Ah. I meant, tying my dog up with it while fucking him hard.” Kuroo was chuckling as his fingers traveled down to his shorts. Giving it a slight squeeze before pulling it down.

Kenma was already flushed but hearing Kuroo’s shameless declaration made him reddened with double tints. Kuroo’s deep chest and sculpted abdomen came into view once Kuroo slid his shirt out of his head. He smirked when Kenma was eyeing him and gulped. Knowing Kenma, Kuroo teased him more by hovering his body towards Kenma’s face.

  
It was so close yet so far.

  
Kenma couldn’t reach it because his arms was painfully darted above his head and it made him sobbed a bit when he so badly wanted to trace his hands along those gorgeous pectorals.

  
When Kuroo leaned back to his position, three items was twiddled between his long tanned fingers. Those fingers, the fingers he so wanted to suck on 24/7. The fingers that could unravel him by pressing some buttons within Kenma. The fingers that-

“Are you seeing this Kenma? It’s a strawberry flavoured lube, extra thin condom and a whip cream... Argh I can’t hold it anymore” Kuroo growled and he squirted a more than generous amount of pink liquid on his hands and slid the transparent rubber into his cock.

  
Lube... Condoms... and

WHIP CREAM?!

Kenma’s hazy eyes looked at Kuroo in bewilderment and Kuroo just smirked as he prepared himself and Kenma skillfully.

“Alright open your mouth Kenma. Open it like how you wait for my come inside your mouth. Wider.”, and then Kuroo placed the frothy cream into his small mouth which was already dribbling messily.

  
“Amazing, Kenma. Such a good pet” his hands patted Kenma’s head tenderly and then he shoved his girth into Kenma without warning. Kenma’s body was pushed back and he was sure as hell he’ll ache all over once they’re finished fucking.

Kenma wanted to moan and whine but his tongue was filled with creamy substance that he immediately swallowed it to remove the hindrance of his pleased sounds. Kuroo leaned down to nibble at Kenma’s alluring lips. Kuroo ran the tip of his tongue around Kenma’s bottom lip, lapping at the whip cream around it.

Whip cream was sweet but Kenma was delectable.

Kuroo’s strong hands found Kenma’s knee and pushed him to his chest and start rocking into him fast. There was no rhythm in it and Kenma was dazed. Why was Kuroo so impatient today?

Kuroo tilted Kenma’s lean legs sideways and start hitting his prostate deliciously. The motion sends electricity to his whole lower body and his toe curled instinctively. He was getting wrecked by Kuroo and he loved it.

Kenma tried to fuck back into Kuroo but he pushed his waist into the ground with force. His hips thudded against the tiles and Kenma cried desperately. Kuroo’s hands suddenly lifted high and landed with a smack on his exposed cheeks.

“Ah! Nnggh HgghKuroo that hurtsss” Kenma responded when he was slapped hard again. His pale cheeks was blossoming with pink and then it morphed into a maple red. By this time, Kuroo was like a wild beast. Fucking him hard and hitting him fiercely.

“Spread your legs, Kenma.” Kuroo gripped his small ankle and threw it into his sturdy shoulder and it was drenched in sweat, causing it to slip multiple times. Kuroo gripped his ankle to make sure Kenma won’t be able to close his legs again.

Kenma’s tongue darted out when his parted lips stretched and his eyes went all the way back as he moaned deliciously.

Kuroo is fucking him good.

  
Kuroo’s free hand was plunged into his mouth and start rubbing on the roof of his mouth, stimulating him and driving him to the edge. His mouth started to wrap around his thick long fingers and Kenma was sucking it like it’s the best thing in the world. In which it is.

  
With a particular deep thrust, Kenma clenched into Kuroo’s cock and his slits shoots a white ribbon all over messily. It was splattered across his stomach, chest and some of the white stains was on his cheeks.

Kuroo pulled out of his swollen cock and slid off the condom and pumped it quickly. His wrist flicked dextrously as he bit down his lips to contain his groans. Then he straddled between the dazed Kenma and his cock twitched multiple times in front of his face.

  
Kenma’s face was decorated with Kuroo’s thick come and he thought it would be satiable to close it into his own mouth. Kuroo’s remaining come was shoot down to Kenma’s throat. Kenma keeps him in his mouth until Kuroo went soft.

  
Kuroo smoothed down Kenma’s hair and patted him again. Showering him with praises and encouragement. Kenma snuggled into Kuroo’s hands and left a kiss on Kuroo’s palm. It was too cute of Kenma and Kuroo immediately dived down to kiss him lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twt: @yuzushimmer
> 
> Do check my other works~ Thank you for reading I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
